Solace
by Dreya -lady drea
Summary: G/A SLASH WARNING A missing scene....thingie. Happier than my other stories though. ^_^ If you read this, could you let me know? Encouragment is my soulfood.....


Title: Solace  
Author: Missy (vacuumducky@yahoo.com)  
Pairing: Gandlaf/ Aragorn  
Disclaimer: YES! NOW NO ONE CAN SUE ME FOR I HAVE THE ALMIGHTY DISCLAIMER ON   
MY STORY!! EVERYTHING IS GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!  
Date Posted: December 1st, 2000  
Archive: yes please  
Warnings: WARM SMILES AHEAD! If you are sickened by such things, or are   
underage, please leave. thank you.  
  
Solace  
  
Aragorn cracked open the worn, wooden door, ignoring the squeak. Inside lay   
Frodo, deep in Elronds healing sleep, and beside him sat,  
  
"Gandalf." The wizard looked up from the floor for the first time in hours.   
It was dark out now.  
  
"Gandalf, please. Go to bed." When the old man didnt move he tried again,   
"Frodo will be fine." Still, Gandalf didnt budge. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Pray, do tell me what troubles you so."  
"Aragorn." He started softly, "Ive been thinking."  
  
  
  
"you have been my good and true friends for some time now. Almost 15 years   
if I remember correctly. In this time I have helped you in many matters.and   
you have helped me."  
  
"Yes.."   
  
"Aragorn I--well I--you.."  
  
"Gandalf!" the Ranger exclaimed, taken aback. "I have never seen you stumble   
over your words before!"  
  
"Well, If youd let me finish!" the wizard snapped angrily, making the   
younger man shrink back.  
  
"Forgive me my friend." Gandalf said more gently this time. "What I meant to   
say wasI need your help once more"  
Gandalf reached out a hand then, and drew the other man close. And his lips   
touched Aragorns, and years of wisdom, learning, travel all shattered with   
that one touch of flesh. The world stopped and there was only the two of   
them. A quick, curious tongue darted out and licked against Aragorns mouth,   
and he moaned as he opened to let it in. As it started exploring his mouth,   
he took his time exploring the one before him. The inside of Gandalf   
tasted.tasted like summers rain and early morning dew, like the wind that   
carries the eagle across the sky, like the last lonely star in the night sky.   
Aragorn reveled in it, savored the sensation that he was privileged to   
experience here in their little cocoon of darkness and warmth the two of them   
had made.  
But soon his senses crept back to him, he became embarrassed and unsure and   
he pulled away.  
  
Now, there was rarely a time when the Great Gandalf felt any real fear. He   
feared when he sat in a fir tree with 12 dwarves and a hobbit, fire beneath   
him and nothingness above.  
He was scared for Frodo when he first heard of the Black Riders heading for   
Hobbition.  
He feared for the fate of the world when Frodos resolve almost broke at the   
Ford.  
But never had so much terror flooded into his soul as when Aragorn pushed   
against him and looked away to the floor.  
"Surely Im too young." He whispered roughly.  
  
"Age has no matter." Gandalf said, maybe too desperately. He reached out and   
grasped the Rangers arms firmly, making sure he didnt move away this time.  
  
"Aragorn, many spend their whole life without the privilege of feeling love.   
Of being loved. I thought I would be one of those people untill.. Please,   
my friend. Be honest with me."   
  
"You know I could never lie to one like you." Aragorn sighed, "If I tried   
youd find me out in a seconds time."  
  
Eternally long minutes passed. Neither spoke, both lost in their own private   
thoughts.  
  
"Gandalf"Aragorn said finally, looking up into the wizards eyes. And as   
those dark gray orbs stared into his, something broke inside him. "I shall   
call myself mad!" He cried and fell into the wizards waiting arms. Warm,   
white robes enveloped him, holding him close and giving him a precious   
feeling of safety and security. He hadnt felt like this in a long time.  
  
"Love," A smoky voice whispered. Aragorn could swear that there was more   
magic in his voice than in all the rings and globes and magic things in   
Middle Earth. It always managed to calm him, soothe his fears and doubts,   
and this time was no exception.  
He sank trustingly further, not caring who peeked in and saw them. For once,   
everything was perfect. 


End file.
